


Would you like some Maple Syrup?

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [5]
Category: The Maple Effect
Genre: Begging, Food Play, M/M, Restraints, blowjob, delayed gratification, licking syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: June is hungry for maple syrup and Aaron's cock... And the maple syrup doesn't last very long.A one shot of Maddie McCull's comic The Maple Effect. To read the original comic, visit:themapleeffect.smackjeeves.com





	

It was with a shit-eating grin that June poured the warm maple syrup in a thin line down Aaron's naked abs while he struggled against the red fuzzy handcuffs that bound his hands above his head to the headboard. Setting the bottle to the side, June leaned down, catching a droplet with his tongue before it could roll down his side. "You have to be careful, Aaron. I don't want sticky sheets. Well... at least not when it's syrup causing the sheets to be sticky."

Shuddering, Aaron bit his lip as he took a deep breath while June's tongue catch two more droplets as he licked the majority of the syrup from Aaron's abs. "Junebug.... Weren't these handcuffs for you?"

Chuckling, June used a finger to wipe up the last bit of maple syrup, smearing it very decidedly on the tip of Aaron's dick as he sat back on his heels, rubbing his finger in slow circles as he looked up to catch Aaron's gaze in the event that he was successful in his struggle to look down at him, noting the intake of breath before the exhaled mewl of pleasure. "Are you sure that's the most important thing right this moment? I'd like your undivided attention on a rather more... _pressing_ matter."

To emphasize his point, June applied more pressure to the tip as he bent forward, his tongue finding it's way to the base of Aaron's cock before trailing up the veins like a road map to the tip. Removing his finger, he swirled his tongue lazily over the syrup until it was thoroughly cleaned away. It sent a shudder down his back to hear Aaron moan his name, his blood pumping faster as he took his time taking Aaron cock into his mouth, moaning around the flesh from sheer appreciation that this delicious, vanilla-prone hunk was his and only his until his dying day.

His pace was slow and steady as he bobbed his head further and further down Aaron's dick, applying just enough suction to tease him with what he could have as June's fingers slowly slid from Aaron's hips to the inside of his thighs, pushing them further apart as he settled between his legs. Pulling his mouth slowly from Aaron's member, he applied the most suction when only the tip was left in his mouth, resulting in a soft popping noise as his mouth finally pulled from the flesh. The gasping cry of pleasure as he gently nipped the tip with the softest of pressure from his teeth was enough to make him want so much more, stirring desire in the deepest corner of his being that he had only ever been able to access with Aaron over the past few months. 

Aaron struggled against the restraints as June gently bit his thigh before kissing the spot. "J-June, please... You're driving me crazy."

Grinning, June reached to their side, grabbing the tube of clear, cherry-flavoured lubricant. After applying a decent amount to his fingers, he rubbed them tenderly against Aaron's opening, licking up his cock again in one slow, languorous trail. "My dear, dear Aaron. I positively _live_ to drive you absolutely _insane_."

Without allowing Aaron the time to reply, June took him back into his mouth, applying a strong suction as he pressed two fingers into Aaron, massaging him internally. Aaron couldn't have stopped the buck of his hips if he had even had the strength, his head tilting back as his eyes closed. "Oh God, Juuuune... Fuuuu-aaahhHHH..." It was the best he could do to keep his hips mostly steady as he suffered through the teasing pleasure, wanting the end result now but knowing June would never give it before he was ready to, no matter how much he begged.

June took his time, varying the suction based on how close Aaron was getting as he pressed his third finger in, making sure he was nice and ready. Though he wished to drive Aaron to the point of begging, he gave in early, pulling his mouth from him as he sat up. After rolling a condom onto his own throbbing member, he applied a bit more lube, griping himself and pumping his hand up and down quickly a time or two to spread it out, slowing down as Aaron began to squirm while watching him. With a grin spreading back across his face, he positioned his member against Aaron's entrance circling him as he leaned over him. "Is this what you want, Aaron?"

Aaron nodded, closing his eyes as he bit his lip. He was never one to have been adventurous during sex, but when June got into a kink streak, he couldn't deny the electricity that shot up his spine as they tried new things. Being helplessly handcuffed to where he couldn't take control and take June into himself was new, challenging... exciting.. if the precum running down his cock was anything to judge by. "Yes.. June, please.. I want you in me.. Now. Ten minutes ago."

Feeling the ecstatic shock down his spine, June couldn't help the gentle nudge from his hips bucking slightly in anticipation. Running his free hand up Aaron's chest and shoulder, he wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling his head up. "Open your eyes and look at me, babe. I wanna see you watch me take you."

Groaning, Aaron complied, his eyes opening to stare into June's before trailing down his naked back and locking onto wear June's member disappeared below his own member. The initial thrust caused his eyes to close in habit, a deep moaning flowing his mouth as his jaw dropped open in ecstasy. They reopened quickly as June stopped, locking onto June's gaze.

"I said that I want to see you watch me. Keep those eyes open, babe." After waiting until Aaron's head jerked quickly in a half nod, June moved again, slowly pressing all the way into Aaron before pulling back out. He kept up his slow pace, waiting until Aaron was accustomed to the movement before leaning forward over him, biting his collar bone gently as he rocked his hips against Aaron before moving his lips further up, kissing just below his earlobe. "Tell me, darling. How do you want it? Hard and fast? Slow and ever so gentle? I'm in a giving mood."

Aaron shuddered, biting his lip as rocked his hips in the opposite direction of June's, his hands pulling uselessly at his binds. "I-I don't know.. Just go faster... June, please, I want more."

Pulling back to where he was sitting on his heels again, June licked his lips, moving his hips in a pace that could only barely be considered faster as one hand held Aaron's hips, the other griping the base of Aaron's cock, massaging a bit before sliding up in a slow stroke. "Like this, babe?"

"N-No.. Faster... Please, Junebug..."

June kept up his humorous teasing, his hips once again moving only a bit faster, his teeth grinding against his bottom lip as he held back his own limits in his determination to make Aaron hot and bothered with little to no relief. Every time Aaron begged for more, he would give it to him, but only in the absolutely slowest form of doing so until a single phrase cried from Aaron's frustrated mouth, his eyes locking with Aaron's gaze. " _June, please just fuck me already; I want you to take me, dammit!_ "

June couldn't help the moan that fell from his own lips as he shuddered, his hands griping Aaron's hips as he thrust with abandon, letting the pleasure take the reins as he found Aaron's sweet spot, abusing it in earnest in a quest to send them both over the edge. It didn't take very long before he could feel the throbbing in Aaron's cock that lay against his stomach, his own mirroring the pulsing cry for release. "Aaron, baby.. Cum for me."

As if on que, Aaron's eyebrows lifted, his eyes narrowing as he forced them to stay open during the beginning throws of release. Feeling June's own release within him pushed him that little bit further passed reason, his eyes closing as his head fell back, his moans connecting into a single sound of pleasure that mixed with June's own.

It took several minutes before either were able to regain the functionality to move let alone to catch their breath. Eventually, Aaron's head turned to kiss the side of June's head from where he had fallen against his chest. "That was... mind-blowing."

June chuckled, moving his head to where he could see Aaron's eyes. "For me as well. And you said experimenting wasn't a good idea."

Smiling, Aaron shrugged. "I've been wrong before, love. Now.. Can you unhand-cuffed me? My arms are actually starting to hurt a bit."

Giving a soft sigh, June placed his hand on either side of Aaron, heaving himself up to move the lube to the bedside table and grab the key, unlocking the handcuffs and returning them to the bedside table drawer. Taking a moment to take off the condom, he grabbed the box of wipes and cleaned both himself and Aaron of their seed as Aaron rubbed his wrists before laying back beside him, snuggling warmly into his arms as they wrapped around him. A smile spread across his face as Aaron spoke. "We should definitely do that again sometime."

Laughing, he nodded, kissing his boyfriend's chest. "You know, I fucking love you, Aaron. Well, I fucking love you and love fucking you or you fucking me. Kinda the whole thing really-"

Sighing and shaking his head, Aaron kissed June gently to shut him up. "Can't you just say you love me like a normal person? You know what... don't answer that. I love you, too, regardless."


End file.
